


【YGO Vrains│AI遊】衍伸物

by sunksilence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunksilence/pseuds/sunksilence
Summary: 第二屆猜文手活動中，我被名偵探Miro抓出來了，所以乖乖來交稿。這是我第一次寫AI遊，希望不會太OOC1、劇情...強硬發展沙雕無比。 2、可能有一些令人不適的身體狀態描寫。 3、沒有車，但是有敏//感//詞//彙如果大家準備好了就into the vrains吧！✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖





	【YGO Vrains│AI遊】衍伸物

「喲，藤木，你請了好幾天假是怎麼回事？」  
島直樹一掌拍在同班同學的肩上，卻被對方突然觸電般的顫抖甚至發出沒有形象的尖叫嚇的不輕。  
「喂...你沒事吧？我沒有太大力吧...？」  
以往藤木遊作這個人你喊他三句他有回應你一句就不錯了，今天是怎樣？甚至還搭配了眼角濕潤的彆扭表情，一手揉著被拍的肩膀。  
「島君，遊作感冒還沒有恢復，不要太欺負他啊。」一隻手突然環過來按住藤木遊作的肩膀將他從座位上拉起：「我送他回去吧，今天社團活動我們就不去了。」

 

「『你』不該突然大叫啊，這樣一點也不像『遊作』。」穗村尊依然維持著壓著他肩膀的姿態，用兩人才聽得見的聲音低聲說道。

「我、我盡力了啊！人類的皮膚突然被重擊的感覺好怪異...」  
「藤木遊作」一臉委屈的捏著自己肩膀上的書包，語氣是裡滿滿的鬱悶。

「噓，『你』至少沒有再脫口而出不是人類的語言了，這段時間我們神經都要繃緊一點。」

 

✖✖✖

 

一週前，在一次LINK VRAINS裡的追擊行動中，Playmaker和Soulburner聯手將疑似掌握有數據情報的敵人逼入死角。

對方貌似也做好了絕對不妥協不投降的準備，啟動了手腕上的裝置程序，首當其衝的Playmaker直接被那殘暴的破壞程序侵入，惡質的程序在他身上順著虛擬的血管蔓延，不用兩秒鐘，他的身體泛起了數據的裂痕，然後炸的四分五裂！

「Playmaker大人──！！！」  
AI會如此的驚恐不僅是因為眼睜睜的看著自己的搭檔被分解。而是他並沒有隨著這樣的衝擊被強制登出，反而隨著Playmaker僅剩的一截手臂上的決鬥盤開始墜落！

Playmaker並沒有登出──！  
遊作...死了──！？！

AI將自己殘缺的身體擴張到最大，將那截墨綠色的斷臂護在身體裡，奮力一扭讓自己從倒栽蔥的墜落姿態回到攻擊狀態，殺紅了眼企圖將罪魁禍首一口吞下。

 

✖✖✖

 

「來，這是今天的晚餐。」  
草薙將一疊薯條和包好的熱狗放在兩位高中生面前，「遊作」反射性的低下頭就埋首在薯條堆中，一旁的尊趕緊把他拉起來。

「都說了不要直接低頭用嘴去咬，這是食物，不是敵人。」  
一整天提心吊膽防著身邊的「人」做出出格的行為讓尊深感疲憊，果然不能期待原本一隻在虛擬世界除了召喚數據風暴外只會張開血盆大口吞噬敵人的伊格尼斯在短期內學會人類進食的方式。

一整天被禁止這個禁止那個的闇之伊格尼斯也十分無精打采，以往話嘮的屬性也被消磨殆盡。直接抓起一把脆薯塞進嘴裡，沒有順利塞進口中的薯條零零落落地掉在腿上。

「算了，穗村，至少他這次有用手來輔助進食了。」

草薙翔一托著下巴注視著以往熟悉的搭檔用笨拙的方式將桌上的食物塞進嘴巴。  
回想起來第一週時AI甚至無法控制這具身體，走路還會蛇行接著摔倒，導致手腿上都是大大小小的淤青，更麻煩的是，伊格尼斯雖然是仿照人類的幼童製作，卻理所當然沒有像是人類需要進食或是睡眠的慾望，以至於就算遊作的身體發出了警告和抗議也無法理解。

等草薙發現時，他已經超過72小時沒有進食和入睡，一整個人攤在地板上，一旁的機器嗶緊張的滿屋子亂竄卻無能為力。

「一個AI能學會吃和睡已經不容易了，剩下的只要先不被發現不是遊作就好了。」

「草薙桑，遊作真的不考慮繼續請假嗎？」尊吸了一大口可樂：「雖然我很樂意幫忙，但我也無法在學校每分每秒都盯著，昨天看到AI頂著遊作的臉差點誤闖女生的更衣室我一度心臟要停了。」

「這...但是遊作不喜歡引人注目，如果一直請假不是會更加引人懷疑嗎？」

「他今天也已經夠引人矚目了！」穗村尊現在完全沒有在LINK VRAINS裡面神采飛揚的樣子，苦哈哈的掏出自己和遊作兩人份的作業開始寫。

「這段時間先忍忍吧，聽不靈夢傳回來的消息，Playmaker四散的意識數據都有蒐集回來，遊作他一定可以順利復原的。」

提到「Playmaker」的名字，機械式咀嚼的AI停下了咀嚼的行為，將視線移向尊手上的決鬥盤，當然，裡面的火色小人沒有像往常一樣冒出來數落。

尊揉了揉彷彿長出尾巴和犬耳的大型遊作犬，安撫著：「AI你現在只要努力『演』好遊作就行了。」

 

✖✖✖

 

「歡迎回來，主人。」  
踏進那熟悉的房間時，嬌小的家政機器人滑了過來，老舊的地板不是非常平整，以至於滑行時還會輕微顛簸。

祂直接從小機器人身邊繞過，外套也不脫就和衣倒在床上，如果是過去，祂會在遊作的手臂上興高采烈的回應祂可愛的「小弟」，但現在不行。啊啊這種陰沉的模樣一點都不適合自己，本AI應該是更爽朗朝氣的大帥哥才是。

祂將腦袋轉向牆上隱蔽的登入門，目前自己已沒有像三天前還那麼渴望的想要登入LINK VRAINS裡面確認了，畢竟其他人再三耳提面命如果不想「真的」殺死藤木遊作，就乖乖待著。

此時的不靈夢正在數據風暴中心建構的空間裡協同其他伊格尼斯修復Playmaker的意識。多虧了藤木遊作在Lost事件的實驗體中也是極其特殊的存在，他的意識和網路世界的脈動有很深刻的連結，只要把殘骸收集完成，在數據風暴濃度高的結界裡透過伊格尼斯的高科技重塑就可以復原。  
但是人腦的的意識數據可是堪比DNA的複雜，一時三刻是不會完成的，加上意識數據潰散的Playmaker如果長時間持續這種狀態，就會和現實世界的身體完全斷開聯繫，之後要再重返身體就不容易了。

所以需要相當於Lost事件孩童分身的伊格尼斯肩負「連結」的作用，才能在未來將藤木遊作復原的意識重新「導入」身體內──  
──至少不靈夢的初步判斷是如此。  
所以才會在祂失去理智要吞噬敵人的瞬間強制把祂踢出LINK VRAINS。

不靈夢是大笨蛋！！！祂登出的當下立刻在登錄室摔了個狗吃屎，本AI差點就能把那個壞蛋啃的一點也──啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──

AI不是沒有聽過藤木遊作的慘叫，但這種撕心裂肺超越人體承受能力的哀號卻是初次聽聞，自身意識在完全與藤木遊作身體接合的瞬間，巨大的痛楚席捲了四肢，痛徹心扉的劇痛一遍遍凌遲大腦每一個細胞，祂宛如一隻被油煎火烤的活魚，悽慘的在地上打滾，草薙翔一闖進來抱起遊作的身子時祂因為劇痛哭的淚眼模糊，歪曲的世界、奇怪的高度和詭異的觸感衝擊了祂的五感，祂泛起難以忍受的噁心，好似吞下了難解病毒，然後，祂在暈過去前體會到了有生之年（？）的第一個嘔吐，藤木遊作胃裡熱狗的殘渣和沒消化完的西生菜番茄全貢獻在草薙的圍裙上──  
──天殺的Flashback！！！

 

✖✖✖

 

隨著手機電子音的聲音響起，從淺眠狀態的AI逐漸清醒，祂知道那是草薙設定的提示鬧鐘，為了提醒祂每天必須做的事情。人類的身體非常脆弱而麻煩，需要進食、睡眠、排泄和細心的照料。  
頭幾天祂只能分辨遊作的身體很虛弱、很痛苦，卻完全無法處理這些需求，並不是說祂完全沒有照料人類的知識，這些東西網路上一查通通都有，但實際來執行又是一回事。

或許祂們的創造者鴻上聖博士說的沒錯，人類太弱小了，明明已經是如何適宜他們居住的星球還是會害怕自己哪天被毀滅。

祂走進浴室開始打理自己，沾滿牙膏泡沫的牙刷好幾次哽的祂咳嗽不止，匆匆接了點水胡亂抹在臉上，鏡子中的遊作如果忽略黑眼圈的話狀態應該還行...吧？

其實祂昨晚難得的做夢了，如果那能稱為「夢」的話，人類通常是為了整理大腦中一天過多的資訊才會用夢境來做消化。伊格尼斯雖然會休眠，卻不會有夢境這種行為，畢竟是身為處理資訊速度是人類千萬倍的伊格尼斯。  
所以，祂幾乎能斷定那應該是存儲在遊作大腦內的記憶。

夢的內容很雜亂跳躍，卻也很稀奇，就像萬花筒，根據情節不同（或是該說遊作心情的差異）還會出現色調與氣味的不同。

──慘白燈光下無助哭泣的小小實驗體，在聽見了鼓勵的聲音後周圍的氣氛瞬間變得柔和。  
──還有在熱狗車內，身著初中生制服的遊作向草薙翔一投以的眼神永遠是信賴和堅定的。  
──在那個網路世界即將崩毀的黃昏，氣氛凝重而銳利，遊作的內心正在歷經天人交戰，卻從來沒有迷失過自身的方向。

這些都是祂所不知道也曾經無法深刻理解過的遊作。是除了會對他喝斥「閉嘴」之外的遊作。

祂瞪著著鏡子中的「遊作」，蹙緊了眉，彷彿要把鏡子瞪出一個洞，然後笨拙地將睡衣的扣子一個個扯開。

你...到底什麼時候才能復原？  
為什麼你的夢境裡都沒有我？

AI是不會恐懼的，因為那是不必要的情緒，但是當他親自觸摸這個完全熟悉又陌生、本不該屬於他的世界，那種作為異物的恐慌和孤獨卻越發鮮明，只有用遊作的掌心撫摸自己時，多少才會安心。  
手掌順著遊作那層薄博的肌肉一度向下撫摸，擦過些微敏感的胸口…平滑的小腹…  
遊作...遊作...  
遊作遊作遊作遊作遊作遊作遊作遊作遊作遊作──

 

✖✖✖

 

又一個放學的傍晚，AI覺得自己一度被逼進了絕境，本來祂這段時間已經逐漸適應了人類的身體，也能忍受那些人類世界的不適──不論是忽冷忽熱的溫度或是敲打在耳膜上的噪音。現世的世界不如電子宙寬闊，擠滿了各種令祂難受的訊息，天知道祂此刻多想逃往高處，騎著祂最疼愛的連結栗子球，而不是被地心引力定在地上。  
這是祂成為藤木遊作的第13日，今天CafeNagi迎來了一個歸來之人，當然，歸人不是祂的遊作，而是伊格尼斯創造者的兒子鴻上了見。

對方很「湊巧」的路過了廣場的熱狗攤，甚至外帶了一份CafeNagi的招牌熱狗，他似乎對現場沒有發現藤木遊作表示什麼──當事人正瑟瑟發抖的躲在熱狗車內的遊作專用的登錄小房間。  
只是在鴻上了見拎著紙袋離去前，曾狐疑的瞧了一眼熱狗車的那扇門，最終還是沒說什麼離開了。

「AI，你可以出來了。」草薙在鴻上了見走遠後出聲提醒了門內的伊格尼斯。

「剛剛真是嚇死本AI了…」遊作從餐車的流理台邊緣探出一雙綠眸，盯著漢諾首領遠離的方向：「如果被漢諾頭子發現我住在人類的身體裡他一定會殺死我的…」

「幸好他什麼也沒問…」穗村尊將喝光的可樂杯放置在流理台上，他是第一次見到Revolver的真身，沒想到現實中的長相和網路上漢諾首領的形象差距甚大。  
「不過Revolver什麼也沒問感覺更奇怪了，遊作曾經說過對方是個敏銳的人。」

「是啊，沒想到他回到Den City了。」草薙將空杯子收拾好後，語氣裡也是掩不住的憂心：「我們要更加謹慎了，穗村你要必須小心點，不靈夢和遊作都不在的當下，你在LINK VRAINS裡的危險也大增了，還有那些賞金獵人…」

「最近都是一些討厭的事情…」AI用著藤木遊作的臉做出一個痛苦的神情，將下巴擱在略為油膩的桌上：「一想到和漢諾頭子身在同一個城市裡面我都要過敏的長蕁麻疹了。」

「沒那麼誇張吧…？」草薙揉了揉祂的腦袋：「他之前住在星辰大道那邊你不也沒感覺到不適？而且AI才不會長蕁麻疹呢。」

「呃…讓我打個岔，不靈夢剛剛傳來了消息，祂說遊作的修復狀況恨順利，或許再一週就可以復原了。」

 

✖✖✖

 

再過一週…或許就可以見到遊作了。  
深夜時分，端坐在鏡子前的AI又開始了每晚的「例行公事」：和鏡中的遊作說話，這是祂發現最能撫慰自己的方式，不然遙遙無期的等待實在煎熬。

祂訴說著今天在學校自己看到的事情，說草薙在網路上查到了什麼消息，講著穗村尊接到了老家青梅竹馬的信件，還有今天來到餐車前的Revolver。

「遊作，你當持一直說他對你如何重要，但今天他看到你不在現場竟然什麼也沒問，人類真是好難懂！」

祂現在能熟練地解開遊作的睡衣了，祂將深藍色的睡衣脫去扔在地上，然後讓這個身體靠近冰涼的鏡面。

遊作…遊作…  
好想…見遊作…  
想告訴他自己一直有好好保護他的身體…  
想告訴他這段時間自己都有乖乖的不惹事…  
現在也能把遊作冷漠的表情模仿的九成像了…

祂朝鏡子裡的影像做出一個藤木遊作常掛在臉上的表情，然後從喉嚨裡斥責出一聲「閉嘴」，然後彷彿被自己的行為逗樂了，眉間紓緩了下來。

伊格尼斯是實驗體孩子們的衍生物，就算再不信任人類或是世界，都很難真正厭棄祂們的母體，甚至，可能會對這些母體產生近似「依戀」的情緒，就像兩塊磁鐵，只會緊緊的吸在一起。

遊作…我應該是與你最親近的人吧？  
思索到這裡祂的內核也被心情所感染逐漸發燙，大腦很像過熱的CPU開始發出了運轉緩慢的抗議。  
祂更加的貼緊了鏡子，想藉由摩磳鏡面來降低體溫，從口中溢出的喘息將鏡子染上片片白霧，模糊了鏡中的遊作。

…遊作…想見…遊作…

儘管祂不確定遊作的夢境中有沒有祂，但是做為一個擅長處理數據的AI，祂還是從遊作的腦袋深處挖出了那晚在星辰大道下訣別的記憶，遊作對祂笑了，不是面對對手的嘲笑，也不是志在必得時自信的笑容，那是只屬於祂的，只給祂的微笑！  
遊作…遊作！

祂的意識像是被放進一罐蜜糖那般甜蜜，也像是飄在雲端那樣的輕盈，越發溫暖的軀體讓祂陶醉…遊作的氣味使人放鬆──感覺內部的數據就要被分解──

等到祂回過神來，鏡上已被沾染上了一片狼藉。

「…呃…這是什麼？」  
祂好奇的用手指刮過那些物質，放在鼻尖嗅了嗅，一種生物賀爾蒙的氣味竄進祂的鼻腔，祂飛快的在網路上搜尋後得出了這是可以讓人類繁衍的液體，平常儲存在生殖器官內。  
自己剛剛是怎麼了？難道祂想對小遊作求偶？

因為剛剛太過激動而模糊的視線逐漸清晰，鏡中出現了一個全裸的少年，身體因為情動而泛起粉色，大汗淋漓的像是從水中撈出來般，腿間都是溼答答的白色液體──  
──祂什麼時候連褲子也脫掉了？

 

✖✖✖

 

對不起小遊作，本AI十年的壽命或許就到今天為止了。  
「這、別衝動啊！！！你聽我解釋────！！我也是有苦衷的！」

「一個撒謊成性的AI會有什麼苦衷？」

隨著脖子上力道的收緊，AI再一次體會到了人類的脆弱，祂掙扎的想要扳開那隻有著漢諾印記的右手，卻因為缺氧感覺自己的力氣這從指尖迅速流逝。

「你終於吞噬了藤木遊作霸佔了他的身體嗎？伊格尼斯，你們果然必須被毀滅。」

面對眼前殺氣騰騰的漢諾首領鴻上了見，AI雖然過去可以張大了嘴啃掉他大半個手臂，但那是在LINK VRAINS裡才能做到的事情，現實中的祂其實就是個弱小可憐又無助的AI啊！

「嗚…嗚…我沒有！人家、是要救遊作！放開我混蛋漢諾頭子…」

「雖然我很好奇你們是如何做到入侵人類的肉體，不過沒關係，我有的是辦法消滅你們──」

遊作！！！救命！！我會被殺的──！！  
當AI絕望的閉上眼睛準備迎來自己十年短暫生命的終結，卻突然察覺到自己的哭腔變了，一個熟悉嗓音在耳邊響起！

「Revolver？」

祂顫抖的張開了雙眼，卻發現視角突然變低，難道──！？  
AI錯愕的一抬頭，發現自己不僅被轉移到決鬥盤上，身體也恢復成了紫黑色小人的外型，上方的遊作正皺著眉頭掐住鴻上了見往自己脖子上施虐的手。

「嗚嗚嗚Playmaker大人您回來了！！！我差點以為自己要死掉了！！」

「安靜。」  
嗚嗚嗚連這聲安靜都是那麼耳熟美好，本AI果然是世界上最幸福的AI了！

 

THE END

後記：  
其實這文算是一次塞了很多自己想寫的元素：主角死亡、身體互換、水仙…等，希望沒有看起來太混亂ORZ  
感謝看完這篇5000+字廢話滿滿的糧的你（合掌），如果看完能與我分享一下感想我會很開心的（暴風哭泣的求評）。


End file.
